Creative (Game Mode)
Survival Mode is the gamemode of Minecraft in which players can collect resources, build structures, battle mobs, fight hunger, and explore the land. In Survival, players have an inventory in which they may gather items. These items may be combined using certain recipes to create Tools and other Items. This process is known as crafting. Most crafting recipes need a crafting table. Players are also able to create potions by brewing. Survival Single Player (SSP) Survival Single Player is the original game mode of Minecraft. Until mid-Alpha, SSP was the only available mode besides Classic creative mode. SSP may be played online or offline, as long as the user has initially played it while connected to the Internet (which allows game files to download to their computer). Aim of the Game Upon the introduction of Minecraft 1.0.0 (the first full release of Minecraft), it is possible to play "through" the game to a proper ending. * The player starts in the overworld where he/she must learn to survive using the player's intuition. * The player must search caves and canyons for specific items to survive his or her first night. * The player crafts his or her first tool which, under most (although not all) circumstances, will be a wooden pickaxe. *The player builds a home featuring a bed, chests full of spare materials, a crafting table, and a furnace. * The player successfully finds a cave, canyon, or large underground opening which contains large deposits of usable minerals. * The player finds and smelts iron ore into iron and uses it for tools, or if he or she has enough, possibly (but not necessarily) armor. * The player strikes diamonds! While looking for diamonds it is important the player keep a level head as to his or her surroundings, for in large caves there are usually many enemy mobs that can hunt down the player, so a few swords and a full set of armor are usually necessary. *The player goes on a search for Obsidian, which can occur naturally in some larger cavern systems with underground lava lakes and natural underground waterfalls. An easier way to do this is to craft a bucket, filling it with water and pouring it over lava. * The player builds a portal to The Nether with the newly acquired Obsidian. * The player appears in The Nether; a new world bereft of minerals which poses a new, scary threat to the players; Zombie Pigmen, Magma Cubes, Ghasts, and Blaze. * The player attacks the Blaze creatures, killing them and collecting their Blaze Rods from their defeat for use in potion brewing and to access the last challenge. * The Player navigates safely and successfully through The Nether and returns to The Overworld, where his or her job is to find Endermen and kill them to obtain their Ender Pearls. * The player constructs a peculiar item with unusual ghostly properties called an Eye of Ender, which when thrown will direct the player to the destination he or she knows he or she must go to now. * 12 Eyes of Ender must be kept with you when you find what you are looking for. This is important. * Once the 12 Eyes of Ender are in place, the portal into The End will open and you will now meet your destiny. * Once his or her most worthy adversary has been beaten, a story will scroll and credits will roll and then, and only then, The Player will be teleported to his or her spawn location. (You can press ESC if you want to skip the story and credits, but read the story.) * After you beat the game, you can continue exploring the world and playing in general. Survival Multiplayer (SMP) Survival Multiplayer is played by users who connect to a central Minecraft server. This enables them to interact with other users. The command to toggle a player's gamemode (survival or creative) in multiplayer (must be operator in able to use this command) is: /gamemode name 0/1/2 (0 for survival, 1 for creative, 2 for adventure). History The inventory and crafting was only introduced in the version while the version features infinite map generation. This version also drops the permadeath feature allowing the player to respawn. The Alpha version improved the map generation by introducing biomes. The Multiplayer variant of this game mode also took place in the Alpha version. Originally, Notch had only allowed a limited number of people from the Minecraft IRC channel to participate in the first tests of SMP. These invitees could invite other people to test out this mode; however the password was leaked and the server was quickly filled up. Notch released the first version of the SMP server software on the 4th of August, 2010. The client was updated so that players could enter the IP of a server to join it. Known Bugs de:Survival Modus es:Survival (Game Mode)/es fr:Survie nl:Survival (Game Mode) pl:Survival ru:Survival Category:Survival Mode